Visualization is often an effective means for viewers to gain insight into a research subject. Nearly one-third of the human brain is devoted to processing visual information. Viewing a subject in a variety of perspectives or dimensions may permit a viewer to understand certain details about a subject that would not be evident from other means of providing information about the subject. In addition, without viewing the subject, ascertaining information about the subject may take considerable time. Visualization also may permit enhanced communication about a research subject and may permit improved interpretation of a research subject by expert and lay viewers.
Accordingly, certain devices have been developed for viewing a research subject. However, certain limitations are associated with each of these conventional devices for permitting visualization of information.
For example, certain known devices—microscopes—permit the viewing of a relatively small research subject. However, such devices typically are configured to permit only one person or possibly two people to view the subject at a time. Also, although the research subject may be magnified to a certain degree, the full context of the details of the research subject may not be presented to the viewer.
Certain known devices are intended to permit a viewer to visualize a somewhat larger image of a research subject. Such devices often include projectors to project, or “throw” an image onto a wall. While projectors, such as cathode ray tube projectors, are capable of providing relatively large sized images, such images often have low resolution. One projector is known to provide up to eight megapixels of display resolution. Also, some projectors require maintenance such as geometry and color calibration when the bulbs are changed and can be used only to project two-dimensional images. In addition, certain projectors require a long throw distance, such that the projector must be positioned a certain distance from the surface on which it will project. Such projectors often require that no object or viewer is positioned between the projector and the surface on which it will project. With respect to such devices, the viewer or viewers cannot position themselves close to or adjacent to the screen to examine detail of the image since such positioning will block the projected image from reaching the screen.
Other conventional devices may include two projectors to project a three-dimensional image. Such a three dimensional image—termed a “stereoscopic image”—relies on the creation of an illusion based on the effect of binocular vision. Stereoscopic images may be created by projecting a first perspective of a two-dimensional image to the left eye and a second perspective of the two-dimensional image to the right to the right eye of the viewer. Typically, the viewer's brain processes these images such that the viewer perceives a three-dimensional image. Viewing certain stereoscopic images result in eyestrain or distortion of the image. Certain eyewear seek to decrease, but typically do not eliminate such effects. In addition, using two projectors to create a single stereoscopic image often limits the size and scope of the image.
Devices have been developed that use four projectors to project or rear-project images on four walls, including three side walls and a floor wall. Such devices may permit the viewer to perceive three-dimensional images in four directions—e.g., forward, left, right, and downward. However, such devices typically are expensive, require high degree of maintenance, require a considerable amount of space for the projectors, and need at least four unobstructed walls. Overall, these projector-based devices are limited by the resolution, brightness, and contrast capabilities of each projector.
To avoid certain disadvantages associated with projector-based devices, equipment has been developed that use liquid crystal display or “LCD” panels to permit display of an image. In certain devices, multiple LCD panels are positioned adjacent to one another to form a single image as viewed on the collection of panels. When these multiple LCD panels are placed adjacent to one another, the panels often include a large border margin such that the screen portion of each panel is disrupted and generally non-continuous.
Also, certain LCD panels used in known devices utilize a 3D creation layer configured to create a 3D effect. Examples of a 3D creation layer include a micropolarization layer or a patterned-retarder barrier. In certain embodiments, a patterned-retarder barrier may be aligned directly with the pixels of the screen. Such a configuration often establishes a “ghosting” effect to be produced when the viewer is positioned relative to the LCD in certain positions—e.g., vertically off-axis from the center. “Ghosting” occurs because the viewer perceives an object displayed via the LCD with a replica of the transmitted object, offset in position, super-imposed on top of the intended object. The “ghosting” effect may be caused by an image intended for one eye leaking through to an image intended for the other eye. Clearly, such “ghosting” effect is distracting, disrupts the viewer's experience, and makes it more difficult to perceive specific details about the research subject.
Other known LCD devices alternate display of left and right eye images, which is called field-sequential stereo. These devices typically do not suffer from off-axis ghosting but require electronics to be imbedded in the glasses to synchronize with the switching of the images on the monitor. Furthermore in a tiled configuration, these panels must be perfectly synchronized with each other to function properly.
Certain other devices use LCD panels to generate what is called an autostereoscopic display in which the viewer does not need eyewear to perceive the three-dimensional image. Certain LCD panel permit display of only two-dimensional images (monoscopic display), and certain LCD panel permit display of both three-dimensional images and two-dimensional images (stereoscopic display) in the same panel. Devices configured to permit two-dimensional viewing may provide tens to hundreds of megapixels of resolution. However, the devices configured to permit two-dimensional and three-dimensional display are typically around 2 megapixels. Such a low display resolution does not permit viewing of certain details of an image, decreases the viewer experience, and reduces the ease with which multiple viewers may perceive the image.
Accordingly, there is a demand for a system and methods for visualizing information capable of simultaneously generating a stereoscopic display and a monoscopic display in the same display panel at an ultra-high resolution. The present invention satisfies this demand.